reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
David Geddes
|family =Mrs. Geddes (wife) Duncan Geddes (son) Angus Geddes (son) Ansel Atherton (distant cousin) |nationality = American |occupation = Ranch owner Businessman |voice = Jeff McCarthy |location = Pronghorn Ranch in Big Valley, West Elizabeth}} David Geddes is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background David Geddes is the owner of Pronghorn Ranch in West Elizabeth. He is, seemingly, a well-respected and well-connected man in Blackwater as well as the local community. He lives on the ranch with his wife, Mrs. Geddes, and his two sons, Duncan and Angus. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Mr. Geddes is first encountered when John goes to ask Mr Dickens what he needs to do to earn his keep. He finds Dickens talking to Geddes, and the former tells John that he needs to work "extra hard" due to him having a family. Later on, Geddes tells John that he is going to Blackwater, and that he needs John to do several things on the ranch. The first, is that he needs John to help Mrs. Geddes with a horse who is giving birth. The second, is that his son Duncan is attempting to ride a horse who is too strong for him, and that John needs to teach Duncan to ride it. When the ranch is attacked by the Laramie Gang soon afterwards, Geddes calls John over and asks for his help, saying that, whatever John’s past may be, everyone deserves a second chance in life. He tells John to take Abe and Tom Dickens with him to assault the Laramies at Hanging Dog Ranch. After this assault is successful, he thanks John for saving his land. A few months later, after Abigail and Jack had left him, John goes to ask David Geddes about putting in a good word for him at the bank, with the intention of buying the land Beecher's Hope. Geddes' older son, Angus, answers the door and fetches his father. David tells John that he is happy that he came because his wife was in her daily tirade about his behavior, and the two briefly discuss their marital problems. John then asks David to persuade the bank to give him a loan, which David accepts, saying that its the least he can do for someone who saved his ranch. He tells John to talk to a distant cousin named Ansel Atherton who works at the bank, before wishing him farewell. Later in the story, David and his wife ask their two sons to send John and his family some of their old furniture as a housewarming present. John and Abigail appreciate the Geddes family's generosity. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"Simple Pleasures" *"Fatherhood, For Beginners" *"Jim Milton Rides, Again?" *"Motherhood" Trivia * It is alluded to by several of his ranch hands and even his own wife that he ventures to Blackwater in search of female company. * Usually, only unmarried people are allowed to work on the ranch, with John Marston being the only known exception. * Geddes is an English-Scottish surname derived from the name “Geddie,” which in turn is reputedly an altered version of “MacAdam,” with the letter G representing the Scottish-Gaelic “Mac" (“son of”) and Eddie representing a variant of “Adam." Thus, linguists and genealogists often interpret the name Geddes to mean “Son of Adam." Navigation de:David Geddes es:David Geddes de:David Geddes Category:Characters in Redemption 2